


Lélektársak

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	Lélektársak

Elgondolkodtál már valaha azon léteznek-e lélektársak? Nyilvánvalóan. Hiszen ki nem? Ez egyrészt egyszerűbbé tehetné az életed, hogy nem kell aggódnod szerelmed felől... Másrészt viszont megvan az esélye, hogy sokkal komplikáltabbá teheti a helyzetedet. De itt most nem is a létezésének lehetőségéről szeretnék szót ejteni, hanem, hogy egyáltalán mi akarjuk-e e ezt az egész macerát, ami ezzel jár? Nem biztos. Sok módja van a lélektárs beazonosításának, ezt tudhatjuk a legendákból, mítoszokból, mint például, hogy a neve a csuklódra van írva, esetleg kölcsönös heterokrómiátok van, netalántán születésedkor megjövendölték, hogy mi lesz a hozzád intézett első mondata. Izgalmas kilátások, nem igaz? Csupán fárasztó... Hiszen miért is kellene azt szeretned, akit a Sors neked szánt? Elvégre ez a te életed! A Sors meg tudod kinek mondjon meg bármit is, főleg, ha az ennyire személyes jellegű.

Na meg egyáltalán, mi a francot jelent az, hogy lélektárs? Sok itt a kiskapu, a félreérthető részlet. Szerelem? Legjobb barát? Az, aki megért, bár nem feltétlen kedvelitek egymást? Túl sok a feltételezés ennek a környékén. Szóval, még ha léteznek is, sokkal könnyebb figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt az egész agybajt, nem igaz? Dehogynem.

Tanaka hirtelen ébredt fel, s rögtön fel is állt, kihúzva magát. Ezen cselekedetére az egész osztály kérdőn bámult rá. Ah, tényleg, épp az évközi vizsgán volt. Gyorsan leült, hogy nehogy kivágják onnan a szűrét, mert, ha nem teljesít a vizsgán, akkor annak nem lesz jó vége. Még, ha rosszul is teljesít, akkor is megcsinálta. Jobb egy rossz jegy, mint egy nem létező. Rápillantott az órára. Még volt egy bő negyedórája befejezni, így gyorsan neki is látott. Vajon mi vonta el így a figyelmét? A rendelkezésükre álló idő kilencven perc volt. Igazán furcsa. Elaludt volna? Érdekes... Mégsem. Ha elszundított volna, akkor odament volna hozzá a felügyelő, s kitessékelte volna. Szóval, talán nyitott szemmel álmodozott? Mint valami hősszerelmes tinédzserlány a nővére titkon imádott sorozatában... Ez még viccnek is rossz. De, ami történt megtörtént. Most itt lenne az ideje, hogy ténylegesen az írásra koncentráljon, mert már csak tíz perce maradt. Az nem is rossz, elvégre ennyi idő alatt az edzéseken lazán lefutott pár kilométert, megcsinálta párszor a kedvenc edzésgyakorlat-folyamát, majd gyakorolt egy-két szervát, vagy ütést.

Miután végzett, az udvaron összefutott Nishinoyával, aki legalább olyan fáradtnak tűnt, mint ahogy magát érezte... De végül is, túl voltak a dolgon. Itt az ideje ezt megünnepelni! Megkérdezte tehát a barátját, hogy elmennek-e meginni valamit. A válasz egyértelmű módon igenlő volt, így kedvenc helyük felé vették útjukat.

Leülvén a rendelés után elkezdtek beszélgetni. Először gyorsan átbeszélték a vizsga részleteit, majd szép lassan elkanyarodtak más témák felé. Nem meglepő módon a röplabdánál kötöttek ki, s ismét – immáron megközelítőleg százhetedjére – is lenyomták ugyanazt a vitát, amit mindig, mert volt egy olyan dolog amiben nem értettek egyet a kedvenc sportjukat illetően, s igencsak élvezték is, mert minden alkalommal egy újabb érv került fel egyikük, avagy másikuk repertoárjára. Ez szinte már egyfajta megszállott versennyé nőtte ki magát közöttük, kimondatlanul. Amint már a második pohár italnál jártak, kissé belefáradtak a vitázásba, így egy olyan tematika felé vették útjukat a beszélgetések kies, egyszersmind kiismerhetetlen és szövevényes őserdejében, ahol azelőtt még nem jártak. Ritkán tárgyaltak meg komoly témákat, de ha mégis ezt tették, akkor határozottan érdekfeszítő volt a kettejük között lezajló eszmecsere. Most, teljesen véletlenül a lélektársak és esetleges létezésük körül forgott a mélyenszántó terefere.

Ne mondd el neki, idiótának fog nézni! Ez máskor még nem lenne baj, de ilyenkor, amikor ilyen témákat beszéltek meg, akkor nem fogja betudni az általános hülyeségednek!

Áh, még nem említettem, de Tanaka nem egyedül lakozott elméjében. A történet szempontjából ez eddig nem volt fontos, most mégis felfedtem eme tényt, hátha később lesz jelentősége, elvégre sosem lehet tudni...

Igen, Ryuunak megvolt az oka, amiért néha úgy viselkedett, mintha bolond volna. Mások, még jobban is annak néznék, ha bevallaná azt, amit még soha senkivel nem osztott meg magáról. De jól szórakozott közben. A hang mókás volt. Vele sok mindent meg tudott beszélni, és mindig volt egy őrült ötlete, amit Tanakának azon nyomban ki kellett próbálni egyszerűen azokból, mert fantasztikus élménynek ígérkezett. De most ez a hang mégis racionalitásra inti. Nem arra, hogy legyen őszinte a legjobb barátjával. Furcsa. Nyilván, egyrészt teljesen egyetértett vele, másrészt, miért ne oszthatná meg a teóriáját azzal, akiben, ha mondhatja ezt, mindenki másnál jobban megbízik. Yuu nem fogja idiótának nézni, ebben biztos volt. Talán... a hang a fejében nem akarta, hogy felfedezzék? A gyanú lassú méregként áradt szét a kopasz fiú testében.

Ezt bizony pedig észrevette legjobb barátja is, mert, ha nem ismerte volna Ryuut ennyire, a testbeszédéből akkor is leszűrte volna, hogy hazudik. Vagy, legalábbis, valamit nem mond el. És ezt furcsának érezte. Ők ketten általában mindig mindent megbeszélnek egymással, legyen az mégoly kínos dolog is. Talán... Tanakának van lélektársa? Vagy tud valami titkot ezzel kapcsolatban? Netalántán elborzasztja a lehetőség, de nem akarja ezt bevallani, nehogy megbántsa? De semmi értelme nincs ezen lamentálni, a legegyszerűbb egyenesen megkérdezni.

Nishinoya rákérdezett. Ha ilyen egyenesen rákérdez, akkor mégsem hazudhat a szemébe, nem igaz? Hát, ez pedig csak egy választási lehetőséget hagyott. Férfiként elmondja, s tűri, légyen bármi is a reakció... Vagy, várjunk csak, még mindig ott van az elfuthatsz kártya is. Tehát, tette, amit a legjobbnak látott: szedte a sátorfáját, és elmenekült a kényes helyzetből, faképnél hagyva értetlen barátját is.

Az est hűvös volt, kellően tiszta, s lágy szellő fújdogált, átmosva érzékeit, s az arcába is némi életet lehelt. Az ég alja már csak alig mutatott valamicske vörösséget, átvette a helyét a lágy sötétlila, s a kék. Élvezettel nézett fel az égre, s megpróbálta kizárni a fejéből a gondolatokat. Otthagyta. Ez visszahangzott fejében, szinkronban lépéseinek zajával, ahogy egy kéz megszorította a vállát. Megállt. Sóhajtva hátrafordult, s nem lepődött meg, mikor Yuu-t látta maga előtt.

Nishinoya némileg szomorú volt. Nem tudta ez a viselkedés mit jelent. Hogy van barátja, barátnője, lélektársa? Vagy, hogy nem érdekli az egész? Régóta kedvelte Ryuu-t. Egy ideig nem akarta magának elismerni, de ezen a szakaszon túl jutott. Most pedig szépen be is vallja neki, hogy ezen is túl legyen. Mindegy mit mond, vagy mi lesz a reakciója, legalább már nem kell emiatt aggódnia. Vagy igent mond, vagy nemet. Valami csak lesz. Így nekikezdett a mondókájának.

– Ryuu, tudod, nem véletlenül hoztam fel ezt a lélektársas maszlagot. Én hiszem, hogy létezik ilyesmi, bár még nem találkoztam bizonyítékkal arra, hogy van ilyen... Igazából a reakciódra voltam kíváncsi. Mert, kedvellek. Jobban, mint egy barátot. Nem tudom, hogy az érzéseimet viszonzod-e vagy nem... De ezt el kellett mondanom.

– Hát, tudod, mielőtt erre válaszolnék, hadd mondjam el, hogy miért futottam el. Nem akartam lejáratni magam előtted, mert én igenis hiszem, hogy vannak lélektársak. Sőt, tudom, hogy vannak, mert van rá bizonyítékom. Egy hang van a fejemben, ami szerintem a lélektársamé. Nem tudom ki ő, mi ő, de kedvelem. Én, eddig bármikor valami személyesről kérdeztem, nem válaszolt. Gondolom, ennek az lehet az oka, hogy ő csak egy lenyomat. Lenyomata az igazinak. De tudod mi a vicces? Sok tekintetben hasonlít rád. Talán... – itt némileg elgondolkozott, visszaemlékezve azon alkalmakra, mikor a hang mondott valamit, s így hirtelen több értelmet nyert minden, ha Nishinoyát is hozzáadta az egyenlethez. Yuu volt az ő lélektársa, még ha ő maga nem is tudott róla. – Belegondolva, én is kedvellek Noya. Jobban, mint egy barátot. Hiszen, te vagy az én lélektársam.

Nishinoya erre a kijelentésre igencsak nagyot nézett, majd egy széles mosoly kúszott arcára.

– Ebben az esetben, biztos nem bánod, ha megcsókollak. – Azzal felugrott a nyakába Tanakának, majd letámadta az ajkait.

Így esett, hogy Nishinoya Yuu is beszerzett magának egy hangot a fejébe. És nem akármilyen jött-ment hang volt ám az, hanem a lélektársáé, Tanaka Ryuunosukéé.

Tehát, ha ismét felteszem azt a kérdést, hogy lélektársak léteznek-e, akkor mi lesz a válaszod?


End file.
